Love and Revenge
by XxsonadowlovexX
Summary: After getting tortured and left to die, Shadow is founded by a hedgehog named Sonic and is treated. But when he starts to develope feelings for him, what happens when Shadow discovers who Sonic really was? Will he still be able to trust him? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The doors opened and the light that was outside shined brightly inside the room that was once filled with darkness.

Shadow, a red and black hedgehog, slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them from the blinding light. He took a step outside as he left the darkness filled room with a bunch of different species of animals looking at him.

The handcuffs around his wrist were to tight and he could feel only the blood drip down his hands, other then lat he felt almost paralyzed, unable to feel even the slightest touch.

A wolf, blue and black, pulled the handcuffs off without using a key and Shadow flinched with pain.

Shadow was forced down to his knees and the wolf placed a dagger near his shoulder.

The wolf quickly slid the dagger across his flesh and Shadow winced from the pain.

Shadow soon felt a shocking pain when the wolf suddenly smacked him across his face. Blood dripped down his cheek and he continued to not budge. He was cut from the other times, burnt, stabbed, but he knew that things would get much worse from here.

**Yes my new Yaoi story is finally up! so happy! oh just to letu all know, Shadow is mortal in this one as well. so if u dn't like it TOUGH! well R&R!**

**Cho**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cha.1**

It was the following morning and Sonic was on the phone talking to Knuckles, "yeah that is weird, hey I have things I need to do so I'll see you later!" Sonic said and hung up the phone.

"_In latest news we have yet to find the missing victim, Shadow the hedgehog. Who mysteriously disappeared 3 months ago. The police decided to make this the last search before claiming his death. More news later tonight!"_

"Tails!" Sonic called up the stairs, "I'm heading out! There's food on the table for you!"

Sonic quickly left the house and he walked down the sidewalk. He stopped at a store and he walked in.

"hey sonic!" the worker of the store called out with a smile.

"Hello," he greeted with a smile and walked up to the counter.

"Are you going shopping today?" he asked the blue hedgehog, "what can I get you?"

Sonic nodded, "yah for food obviously. We're having a dinner party for Knuckles's promotion to captain for the Chaotix and Julie wants to celebrate. The usual please."

The man smiled and he handed Sonic his package of meat and Sonic exchanged it for some cash, "well give him my congrats. I know he worked hard for that promotion. do you have a date yet?"

"No, but I'm not worried about it. Knuckles might've beat me when it comes to girls but when it comes to speed he lost!"

The man nodded with agreement as he put the cash into the register and he handed Sonic the extra change, "well enjoy, Sonic!"

"Thank you!" he replied and left the shop, "what should I do now?" Sonic questioned himself and he walked through the city. When he walked by an ally, he stopped, 'why do I feel like I'm being drawn here?' Sonic thought as he felt himself walk down the ally slowly, "Hello?!" he called out, "is anyone here?" he stopped dead in his tracks and he sighed, "fuck, I know I was drawn here for a reason, but why was…"

Before Sonic could finish he heard the sound of dripping water and he slowly turned around, "who…" he questioned, but stopped.

He felt something drip on his head and he quickly put a hand to it, then removed it, 'blood? How?' he thought, 'maybe I'm just see things! Blood? It's impossible, it's got to be!' Sonic stopped thinking and he gasped, 'what?'

There was an injured, practically dead, hedgehog right before his eyes. Burned, scars, cuts, gashes and deep wounds that needed to be treated. Blood streamed down his face and arms from another gash that was on his face and shoulder and blood surrounded his body from the stomach injury.

'Oh my god…is…is he alive?' Sonic thought while reaching out to touch the hedgehog, 'I've never seen anything like this before.'

Sonic placed his hand on the hedgehog's shoulder and lightly shook him.

The hedgehog's body tilted into Sonic's arms and he looked down at him, 'who is he? How did he get here?' he thought as he continued to stare at the nearly dead hedgehog, 'it doesn't make any sense!'


	3. Chapter 2

**Cha.2**

It took Sonic a few minutes to get the hedgehog home since he was carrying him on his back. When Sonic entered his house he carefully laid the wounded hedgehog onto the bed, "it's alright, pal," he reassured in a soft tone, "you'll be alright!"

Sonic placed his ear near the hedgehog's mouth and he listened for his breathing. The good news was that the breathing was normal and he sighed in relief as he studied the hedgehog's features and wounds, 'who would do such a thing?' he thought, 'either someone did something to piss off or he was abused. Why?'

Sonic walked into the bathroom and he pulled out all of the painkillers, antibiotics and bandages that he had and he left the bathroom. He sat down on his knees and he began to study each and every medicine as he tried to decide which would work best on injuries that the hedgehog was carrying.

'Dammit, it's all for minor aches!' Sonic thought and threw the bottles to the ground, 'what do I do?' he thought, 'besides wrap them and clean them.'

Sonic gave off a sigh and he began to clean the hedgehog's wounds anyway and he stood up, studying the hedgehog once more, "his color is interesting. I've never seen a red and black hedgehog before!" he gasped, "wait a minute!"

He ran up to the T.V and he switched it on the news as he began to pull out old newspapers. He swiftly turned the pages to the 'missing people' category and he skimmed the images, "it's him! I'm sure of it! Shadow the hedgehog, age 18. Damn almost everything else is unknown about him. Just his name, age, weight and height are listed!" Sonic drew his attention to the T.V.

"_Almost a month ago, Shadow the hedgehog never returned home after leaving work at midnight. Today is the last search for him and I have the head of the detective squad here with me today."_

_"Thank you, scarlet."_

_"Can you explain why this will be your last search?"_

_"Well, to be honest, they are a lot of insane people out there and we all believe that if it's been over a month then he's dead for sure. This isn't the first time someone's been kidnapped after work and, like some, he might return. Harmed or not."_

Sonic turned off the T.V and he looked at Shadow, "Shadow, who are you?" he sighed and he walked into the kitchen, "I better give him something to eat and drink."

He opened the frig and he pulled out a bottle of water and sat it to the side for now. He opened a cub board and he pulled out a container of soup, 'here we go,' he thought as he poured it into a bowl and slid it into a microwave. When the microwave shut off, Sonic pulled the bowl out and he walked back out into the living room with the soup and the bottle of water in his hands.

Pulling a chair up beside the couch, he sat down and he mixed the soup up again and he placed some onto the spoon and he placed it near the hedgehog's mouth.

Groaning some, Shadow managed to eat it and Sonic smiled, 'good. He can still eat,' he thought and he continued to feed the hedgehog.


	4. Chapter 3

**Cha.3**

DING-DONG!

"Coming!" Sonic shouted and he walked up to the door and answered it, "Knuckles! Hello!"

The echidna nodded and smirked as he walked in, another echidna behind him.

"Julie-Su!" Sonic said and she smiled, "Tails! Knuckles and Julie-Su are here!"

"Thanks for inviting us, Sonic," she said as she hugged her boyfriend's arm, "this really means a lot to us."

Sonic smiled as her nodded and lead them into the living room. Before they had arrived, Sonic had moved Shadow to his room.

"Hi knuckles! Congratulations on your promotion!" Tails said when he entered the room.

"Thank you, Tails!" he said with a smile.

"Well dinner is almost ready," Sonic reported and he walked into the kitchen.

'Who…' Shadow thought as he slowly opened his eyes, 'where the hell am I? the last thing I remember is…' an image of a blue and black wolf flashed into his mind and he shot straight up, but gave off a scream of pain as he felt a shocking pain in his arm and ribs, 'fuck!' he thought.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and he looked down at his arm, "who…why?" he thought out loud, "who did this? Why did they?" Shadow felt tears form in his eyes and he turned his other hand into a fist, 'out of all the people, why did they leave me for dead?!'

Shadow forced himself out of the bed and he grabbed the door for support, everything that happened to him was a blur in his mind all but that one face! Shadow forced the door open and everyone stared, the room was silent.

"Sha…Shadow?" questioned the blue hedgehog with shock.

Shadow's legs shook and they gave out beneath him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Shadow!" the blue hedgehog shouted and he ran up to him, "you shouldn't be walking. Your ribs are broken and you'll re-open your wounds!"

"Who…are you?" he questioned, "where am I?!"

"I'm sonic! I rescued you while you were nearly dead in an ally in Center street! You're at my house so you're safe!"

"No! I'm not! He'll find me!" Shadow shouted and he pushed Sonic away, tears streaming down his face, "he'll find me! He'll find me and kill me!"

Sonic looked at Knuckles with a frown and he turned to face Shadow again, "Shadow, whatever happened to you is done. They wont return nor will they kill you."

"No! you don't know him like I do! He knows I'm alive! He'll kill me this time!"

Sonic shook his head, "no! you're safe! I promise. But you need to rest your body. Your weak enough and you can't handle all of this excitement."

Shadow looked at Sonic and he nodded, tears still running down his features, "yes," he began, "I will."

"Alright!" Sonic said with a warm smile and slowly helped the injured hedgehog to his feet. He sat Shadow on the bed and he walked out of the room, "I'll be back to check up on you later."

**there i updated u guys happy! lol sry but i cant get motivated to type and i would be on cha.8 right now if i wasn't so lzy XD i'll try to update again tomorrow!**

**Cho**


	5. Chapter 4

**Cha.4**

Shadow slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them due to the blinding light.

"Oh I'm sorry is that to bright?" Sonic had asked him.

"No, it's fine," he answered still covering his eyes, "how long was I out?"

"A week…or 2," he answered and turned on the light that was beside the bed.

"Two weeks?" Shadow questioned, his voice still weak.

Sonic answered with a nod, "yeah, but it's alright. You needed it anyway."

"True, but not for 2 weeks," Shadow said and forced himself to sit up, he winced.

"It's better then none, right?"

Shadow couldn't help but agree with that statement and he sat on the bed.

"How are you today?" Sonic asked and brought over a tray of food.

"The same, but the scratches are healing."

"The burns are going to take some time."

Shadow nodded and he looked at his bandaged arm, narrowing his eyes, "it's going to become another scar as well."

Sonic gasped and he sadly faced Shadow, "yes."

Shadow closed his eyes and he faced the ground, not only was it another scar, but another symbol to remind him of that horrid month as well.

"Do you have any parents, Shadow? Anyone that we can contact to let them know that you're alive?" Sonic asked breaking the uncomfortable silence that was among them.

Shadow nodded, "yes, but they don't care if I'm dead or even alive."

Sonic frowned, a lot of hardships on this one hedgehog. He never felt so bad for anyone like this before, 'he's suffered, I can tell. But how do I help him? Even I had a troubled past, but I managed to put it behind me.' "hey, Shadow! I know it's hard, but you have to try and forget!"

"How can I forget when I got scars to remember?"

"I know," Sonic answered softly, "I'm so sorry, Shadow."

"How do you know my name?" Shadow finally asked him.

Sonic gave off a small chuckle and he pulled out the newspaper he was using earlier and opened it, "you've also been all over the news as well."

Shadow nodded a little and he took the paper from Sonic, "they obviously know nothing about me."

Sonic nodded and he walked to the window, "what happened to you, Shadow?"

"I was walking home after work, I wasn't going to go straight home, I was going to go to a bar. I was ambushed. After I woke up all I could taste was blood, then it just continued from there until 2 weeks ago."

"That's terrible," Sonic said with sadness.

"They thought I would die, they wanted me to, but I didn't."

"They don't know where to find you!"

'Why? Why is he doing this for me? I can't repay him, so why?'

"Shadow?" Sonic said and Shadow opened his eyes, "I swear I'll protect you!" Shadow gasped, "I swear I will!"

Shadow smiled warmly, "yes."

**Sry about that im getting rather lazy now '**


	6. Chapter 5

**Cha.5**

"Knuckles, I'm so sorry about the party! Is Julie mad?" Sonic asked over the phone.

-Hey it's alright! How's Shadow?

"The same. He's still really injured, but he's getting around," Sonic reassured.

-did u ever find out who 'he' was?

Sonic shook his head, "no, he wont talk."

-Sonic, you have to tell him soon.

Sonic got quiet and he closed his eyes, "I will."

-Good because if you don't you'll lose his trust! You have to tell him that…

"I will! Don't worry. In time," Sonic reassured and hung up the phone, "dammit," he said in a low whisper and sat down on the chair rubbing his eyes, "now what do I do?"

"Sonic?" a voice said and Sonic looked up only to notice Shadow.

"Shadow," he started and stood up, "you shouldn't be walking yet." Sonic walked up to him and Shadow nodded.

Shadow felt Sonic guide him to his room and he felt a shocking pain in his ribs, causing him to fall with Sonic underneath. Shadow blushed, "I…I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," Sonic reassured while also blushing.

Sonic helped Shadow up and laid him back on the bed, his heart pounding faster then ever.

"Sonic?"

Sonic stopped walking and he faced him, "yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you for saving me. You could've left me, but you didn't."

Sonic walked up to Shadow and sat down on the bed, "to be honest, I was drawn down that ally. Why? I don't know. Maybe we were suppose to meet."

Shadow smiled, 'yeah, maybe."

Sonic felt himself smile as well and he stood up from the bed, "You get some rest! I'll go make us some dinner."

Shadow nodded, "alright."

Sonic stood up from the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaned against it, sighing, 'he's so nice and yet he's been in so much pain. Those scars and cuts, I've never seen anything like them before. And the slash on his cheek was caused from a dagger. Defiantly caused by him!'

As soon as Sonic finished the dinner, he brought the tray into the room, "wake up, Shadow!" he said and laid the tray down on the table. He heard Shadow groan, but he didn't wake. Sonic rolled his eyes while he laughed and he walked up to him, "hey! Wake up!"

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and he sat up.

"Here you go," he said and handed him the bowl.

"Thank," Shadow said and began to eat the food.

"How's the soup?" sonic asked and Shadow answered with a nod, "good. Glad to hear! Oh shadow may I ask a question? Who is 'him'?"

Shadow slowly looked up at Sonic and laid down the bowl, "why?"

"Because I just want to know."

"I'm sorry," he said and closed his eyes, "but I can't tell."

"Why?"

Shadow shook his head and re-opened his eyes, "I can't tell."

"I understand," Sonic said and stood up to pick up the bowls, "I'll bring a T.V in for you."

"Thank you, sonic."


	7. Chapter 6

**Cha.6**

It was a few more weeks, Shadow was now well enough to walk around, but he still had a lot of scaring on his body.

"Shadow, are you well enough to walk through town?" Sonic asked.

"yeah I think so," he answered.

Over those past few weeks Shadow felt himself develop some feelings for his savior, that's why he never left yet. He wanted to stay with him until Sonic said that he no longer needed him.

'Will you want me to stay by your side?' Shadow thought, 'do you want me at all?'

Shadow followed Sonic down the street slowly watching all the people with his eyes, paranoid, "it's busy," Shadow said watching all the people still, some in a rush the others taking their time and having fun, "it's nice to see others fun, no worries."

Sonic chuckled, "I wouldn't say that!" he stopped, "do you mind if I come in here?"

Shadow smiled, "no, I don't." he wanted to say, 'as long as I'm with you, I don't care,' but he didn't. instead he said, "I'll just wait at here for you."

"Cool! This'll only take a second."

Shadow nodded and he watched Sonic walk into the small department building and he sat on the railing, watching him gather some items, 'I'm staying,' he thought and smiled, 'I'm glad. I don't want to leave yet. I want to stay until you don't need me. Even if today might be my last day, just being near you is making me feel safe.'

"well well well. Here's the bastard that should've died!"

Shadow gasped and he felt his whole begin to shake, "no," he whispered.

There was a laugh from behind him and he continued to shake in fear.

The next thing he knew, he felt something sharp get wrapped around his mouth and he was pulled closer to the wolf's body. The barbed wire gag was pulled closer to his mouth and blood dripped down his body.

"You thought you could get away?" the wolf again, "well, it failed. Now I'm going to finish it!"

Shadow tried to kick and he even tried to scream, but he couldn't do it.

The wolf threw his body in the back of the truck and he sat in the passengers seat, "drive!" he ordered his driver.

Sonic turned around when he heard the truck drive off and he ran outside, "Shadow," he said in whisper, "no."

Sonic turned around and he ran back into the store, "did anyone see who drove that truck?!" he shouted, "did anyone…Fuck! Fuck! Dammit!" Sonic dashed out of the shop and he looked down the street, "Shadow!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Cha.7**

"Get in there!" the black and blue wolf shouted and threw Shadow into a cell.

Shadow gave off a scream of pain when he landed on his back and he watched as the wolf walked up to him, "Y…yasha," he managed to say.

He smirked, "you were so close to, Shadow."

"Why? You already had me!"

Yasha bend down to Shadow's height and he continued to smirk, 'I couldn't let you live knowing where we were hiding."

"I told you! I wouldn't talk!" Shadow shouted.

"Wrong! You would tell! After all I am the leader of the devil's sons and I always know when people are lying."

The devil's sons was a name of the gang Yahsa was in charge of.

'Fuck! Now what?' Shadow thought, 'I thought I could finally live a normal life, with him.' tears formed in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks, "I'm done. Just kill me! I don't care!"

Yasha Yanked Shadow off of the ground and he dragged him down the hallway, "interesting how you're not dead. Maybe it was because that other hedgehog helped you."

Shadow nodded.

They stopped in the middle of the hallway and Yasha forced Shadow to his knees while he held a lighter, "now, I'm going to ask you one simple question; did you contact the cops?"

Shadow shook his head, "no."

"Wrong answer!" Yasha shouted and placed the lighter near his skin.

Shadow gave off a scream as he felt his skin begin to burn.

"Now, I'm going to ask one more time: did you?!"

Shadow forced himself to shake his head, "No."

"Dammit! If you had the fuckin' brains you would tell the god damn truth!" Yasha shouted and placed the lighter to Shadow's skin again and he laughed through Shadow's scream.

"He didn't call the cops!"

Yahsa smirked and he turned around, "hello, Sonic.' he said and yanked Shadow off of the ground.

"wait how do you…" Shadow started, but Yasha squeezed his arm and Shadow screamed.

"He couldn't have because he was with me the whole time," Sonic said.

Yasha smirked and he threw Shadow over to Sonic, "why would a former yanki help him?"

Shadow looked at Sonic, "what is he talking about?"

"Yasha! Don't!" Sonic shouted.

"Don't you know, Shadow?! Sonic used to be part of my gang. A month ago he quit the same day you arrived!"

Shadow gasped and he slowly backed away from Sonic, tears forming in his eyes, "Sonic…"

"Shadow, I wanted to tell you…"

"No! you already knew me?! You use to work with Yasha?! It's not true, it's can't be true…"

"Shadow?"

"I trusted you! I trusted you with my life! I…why?!" Shadow shouted, "why would you lie to me?!"

Yasha laughed evilly, 'interesting."

"Yasha? Why are you trying to kill Shadow?" Sonic shouted.

"Because his father killed mine!"

There was a moment of silence and Shadow shook his head in disbelief, "no, you're lying. My father would never…he wouldn't…" shadow turned around and he ran past Sonic, leaving the room.

Sonic glared at Yasha, "why?"

Yasha laughed, "poor you!"

Sonic ignored the comment and he ran out of the room, chasing after the denial hedgehog, but he knew it was true.


	9. Chapter 8

**Cha.8**

'I have to find out the truth!' Shadow thought, 'he's lying! It's all about revenge that's all this has been.'

"Shadow, stop!" Sonic shouted. "please, your body can't handle this pressure!"

Shadow quickly stopped and he faced the blue hedgehog, "shut up! I don't need you! Everything was a lie!"

Sonic frowned and he slowly nodded, "yes it was."

Shadow didn't say anything yet again he really couldn't since it was to painful to even open his mouth. Instead he turned and walked ahead of sonic, then, he stopped, "I trusted you! I thought I actually found hope, but even that was lie. You left when they brought me in. Then we meet again? Am I to believe that that was a coincidence?"

"Maybe it was more," Sonic said, 'maybe it was fate."

"there's no such thing," Shadow said, "fate is just an accuse to lie."

Sonic narrowed his eyes and he frowned again, "maybe, but who knows. The world works in odd ways. Ways that even we don't understand no matter how hard we try to understand it."

"What's to understand? We're born, live and die. That's all. Happiness and dreams are only illusions in our minds. They never last. Like right now, I was happy. But even that was taken away from me. As for fate? I don't believe in that. I don't believe in anything!" Shadow shouted and Sonic nodded agreement, "I'm visiting my parents! Come if you want! I don't care anymore!"

"Shadow, I want you to trust me!"

"How? All this time you were lying to me! How can I trust you knowing that?!"

Sonic didn't answer, instead he pulled Shadow in for a hug and even he was surprised, "I'm sorry! Oh god I'm so sorry1 I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that you would leave!"

Shadow felt tears form in his eyes and he hugged Sonic back, he wept uncontrollably, "I wanted to know! But not like the way Yasha told me! Not like that!" Shadow said through sobs.

Sonic held Shadow tighter and he rocked him back and forth, "I'm sorry, Shadow. Please forgive me!"

Shadow pulled away from Sonic, his eyes redder from sobbing and he nodded, "I do."

That, of course, was partially true. He could never forgive him fully. Knowing that everything was almost a lie. Shadow released himself from Sonic's grasp and he slowly walked away, then stopped, "I want to see them," he said, "I want to know the truth."

Sonic nodded and he walked up to Shadow, placing a hand on Shadow's shoulder, "the reason why I left was because I was tired of hurting people. Lets go, you deserve the truth and I want to be there with you when you get them."

Shadow nodded and he placed his hand over Sonic's, "thank you. Thank you so much."

Sonic chuckled and then he smiled. He walked with Shadow through the woods, helping him through the woods since he was still injured. They even stopped so Shadow could wash the dry blood from his mouth. There was still evidence of the cuts.

"we're here," Shadow said when they exit the woods and came across a small house. He slowly walked up to it and placed his hand on the door knob, but froze.

"you can do it," Sonic said and Shadow forced open the door.


	10. Chapter 9

**Cha.9**

"hello!" Shadow called and walked in, "mom! Dad!"

Sonic heard someone run down the stairs and he turned to face the stair well.

Shadow slowly turned around and he gasped, "mom, dad," he said his voice shaking.

His mother, a pink hedgehog with long, curly hair and red eyes, smiled, "Shadow, you're alive. But you're bleeding. You're mouth is covered in blood."

Shadow wiped his mouth with his hand and he looked at it. He looked at his dad and he looked away like he was ashamed of being there, "dad.'

"Umm so you must be Shadow's parents," Sonic said.

"Yes, I'm Miki and this is my husband, Tetsushi,' she introduced, "but who are you?"

"Oh sorry! I'm sonic. I helped Shadow."

"Well thank you so much for bringing Shadow back," Miki said with a soft smile, "can you tell me what happened to him, he's a mess."

"I got kidnapped!" Shadow answered, "by Yasha!"

Sonic saw Tetsushi flinch and he walked down the stairs, "did you say Yasha?" he asked Shadow.

"dad, I want answers!" he shouted and glared at him, "I want fuckin' answers right now!"

Tetsushi sighed and he pointed to the couch, "sit."

Shadow nodded and he hesitantly sat down on the couch. His dad sat across from him.

"Yasha's father was the leader of the devil's sons. He was worse then Yasha, far more worse. As you know we're not your real parents. Yahsa's father killed them and you were next."

Shadow's eyes widen and tears formed in his eyes once again, "no way," he whispered, "I've been targeted this whole time!"

"I brought you in and I killed his father. Now Yasha wants revenge by killing you now."

Shadow stood there for a few seconds then he left the house, Sonic following inches behind him, "Shadow."

"Stay away!" he shouted, "don't follow me! He'll kill you next and…and I don't think I could handle it if you got hurt because of me!"

"Shadow…"

"there's something I want to tell you! I love you!"

Sonic gasped and Shadow turned to face him, "is…that true Shadow?"

Shadow nodded, "yes! I can't stop it. That's why it hurt so much when I found out the truth!"

Sonic nodded and he walked up to Shadow, "hey," he started softly and lifted Shadow's head so they were eye to eye, "I love you, too."

Shadow placed his hand to Sonic's cheek and he pulled himself in for a kiss.

Sonic returned it and Shadow pulled away, "I'm sorry," Shadow whispered in Sonic's ear, "but I have to go."

"What?! Wait a minute!" Sonic shouted, but Shadow punched Sonic in the back of his neck.

Shadow caught him and he closed his eyes, 'I'm sorry,' he thought and laid Sonic's body near a tree, 'if I don't live I want you to forgive me.'

Shadow stood up and slowly walked away.


	11. Chapter 10

**Cha.10**

"Yasha!" Shadow shouted as he slammed open the door to their hideout abd he walked in.

"Well looks like you came to me," Yasha said from behind, "as I knew you would."

Shadow turned around and he faced him, "Yasha, you were right. My father did kill your father, but only because your father tried to kill me. All this time this has been nothing but a big circle of revenge! It's got to end!" Shadow shouted and held out a gun. "and it will with me."

"Oh you think your some tough shit now don't you!" he said with a smirk.

Shadow didn't respond he just held the gun.

"You can't kill me," Yasha said and started to walk towards him, "you never even held a gun before."

Shadow placed his finger on the trigger and pulled it, the bullet missing Yasha by less then an inch. Yasha smirked.

"you have guts," he said, "of course, you are his son."

"Shut up!" Shadow shouted.

"You look just like your father!" he continued as he walked closer to Shadow, Shadow backed away slowly, "did you know you have a brother?"

Shadow nodded, "yeah I knew."

"Did you know he that he was a leader here as well?"

Shadow gasped, "dark…"

Yasha laughed, "you can't trust anyone!"

"You're wrong!" Shadow said and Yasha growled, "I do trust someone and he trusts me! He's the one I love!"

Yasha flinched, "what? Now you're in love with him?!"

"I am."

Yasha chuckled evilly, "wow! That's interesting!" Yasha kicked the gun out of his hands and he ran up to Shadow, kicking him in his stomach.

Shadow fell to the ground, but quickly forced himself to stand, 'fuck!' he thought. He ran up to Yasha and began to throw a punch, but the sound of gunfire echoed the room. He gasped when Yasha's blood flew all over his body, 'who…' he thought and slowly looked up, "So…Sonic?"

Sonic lowered the gun and he nodded, "I figured as much."

Tears formed in Shadow's eyes and he ran up to Sonic, jumping into his arms, "I'm sorry!" he wept, "I had to do it!"

"I know," Sonic soothed and hugged him tightly, "it's over, shads."

"No," he said, "there's still one thing I have left to do."

Shadow stood up and he pulled out the lighter from Yasha's pocket. Lit it and dropped it on the body. He turned to face Sonic, "all evidence is gone. Yasha is gone and the cycle of revenge has ended."

Sonic walked up to Shadow and he put a hand to his shoulder, "it's done. You can return and live normally now."

"Can I live a normal life with you?" Shadow asked and Sonic nodded with a warm smile.

"Live with me as long as you wish."

Shadow smiled, "forever."

"Come on, lets go," Sonic said and Shadow nodded and he followed Sonic out. He stopped in his tracks and he looked back into the burning building.

_**The end**_


End file.
